I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Sebuah cerita mengenai Natal dari Jinki, Gweboon dan putri manis mereka, Eunsook. Apa saja keinginan Eunsook untuk Natal, dan bagaimana keluarga ini merayakan hari Natal mereka? Dan lagi, kenapa pula Gweboon mencium Santa Claus? JinBoon. Oneshot. GS. Mind to RnR?


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Rate: T

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama

Pairing: Jinki(Onew SHINee)xGweboon(female!Key SHINee)

Warning: SG! AU! Typo(s)

* * *

A/N: _Special for Christmas, for all of you who love OnKey, JinKibum and JinBoon. _

_Eunsook is JinBoon's daughter here. _

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

"_Mommy_..."

Sepasang tangan mungil menarik-narik rok Gweboon yang kini tengah memasak di dapur. Gweboon mematikan kompornya, kebetulan ia sudah selesai memasak. _Yeoja_ berparas cantik nan manis itu pun menunduk, menatap sosok _yeoja_ mungil berpipi chubby yang berdiri di depannya. Gweboon pun berjongkok, supaya tingginya sama dengan _yeoja_ mungil di depannya.

"Ne, _baby_? Waeyo, hm?" tanya Gweboon pada _yeoja_ mungil berparas manis itu.

"_Daddy_ mana?" tanya _yeoja_ mungil itu dengan suaranya yang khas dan terdengar sangat lucu.

"_Daddy_ belum pulang_, baby_," jawab Gweboon sambil menggendong putri mungilnya itu. "Waeyo?"

"Sookkie _lindu_ _Daddy_..."

Gweboon menghela napas mendengar ucapan putri sulungnya. Ia menggendong putri mungilnya yang bernama Eunsook itu menuju ke kamar Eunsook.

"Becok malam natal... Sookkie mau sama _Mommy_ sama _Daddy_," rajuk Eunsook. Jari-jari mungilnya memegang pipi tirus Gweboon. "Semua teman Sookkie _nglayain_ Natal _belsama olang_ tuanya. Sookkie juga mau..."

"_Daddy_ sibuk, Sayang..."

Gweboon hanya dapat menghibur putrinya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? _Nampyeon_nya, Lee Jinki memang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO perusahaan sang ayah. Belakangan ini nampyeonnya sering sekali pulang larut malam. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Gweboon saja sulit, apalagi dengan putrinya yang masih berusia 3 tahun.

"Hiks... _Daddy_ nggak sayang lagi sama Sookkie? Hiks... Sookkie bukan anak nakal, Sookkie anak baik... Hiks... _Mommy_, apa _Daddy_ nggak sayang Sookkie?" Eunsook mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ssst... Aniya, baby. _Daddy_ sayang Sookkie kok. Sookkie anak baik, kok," hibur Gweboon sambil mencium pipi chubby Eunsook.

Mata bulan sabit Eunsook berkedip lucu. "_Mom_ tidak bohong?"

"Tidak, baby. Kalau _Daddy_ tidak sayang, kenapa _Daddy_ membelikan mainan untuk Sookkie?_"_

Eunsook mengangguk imut. Gweboon mencium pipi _yeoja_ imut itu saking gemasnya. "Nah, begitu baru anak _Mommy_. _Kajja_, mandi dan ganti baju, lalu makan, ne?"

"Uhm!"

Gweboon tersenyum, lalu membawa putrinya ke kamar mandi. Ia memandikan buah cintanya, lalu memakaikannya gaun tidur berwarna kuning. Gweboon pun menyisir rambut Eunsook yang panjangnya sepunggung, lalu menghiasnya dengan bandana yang serasi.

"Sookkie mau hadiah Natal apa? Sookkie anak baik, jadi Santa Claus pasti mau memberi hadiah untuk Sookkie."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Uhm... Sookkie... Sookkie mau boneka bunny yang _besal_..."

"Wae?" tanya Gweboon sambil merapikan rambut Eunsook.

"Supaya Sookkie dan Eomma bisa peluk kalau _lindu _Appa..." jawab Eunsook dengan polos.

Gweboon tersenyum. Putri polosnya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Semoga keinginan Sookkie terkabul, ne? _Kajja_, kita makan."

* * *

Gweboon tersenyum melihat putrinya sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Wajah Eunsook bagaikan malaikat yang tengah tertidur. Sungguh manis dan cantik. Eunsook sendiri adalah duplikat dari Jinki, namun versi _yeoja_. Gweboon menurunkan bibir dan rambutnya, lainnya, Eunsook mirip Jinki.

"Sudah tidur, eoh?"

Suara lembut itu mengusik pendengaran Gweboon. Gweboon menoleh, mendapati suaminya masih dalam kostum kerjanya. _Nampyeon_nya pun mendekati Gweboon yang duduk di samping Eunsook di ranjang _yeoja_ mungil itu. Jinki pun berjongkok di depan ranjang Eunsook.

"Kau pulang terlambat lagi, _Oppa_."

"Aku tahu."

"Sookkie sangat merindukanmu, _Oppa_. Kau jarang sekali bersamanya."

"Maafkan aku, Gwe."

"_Oppa_..."

"Aku juga ingin bermain dengan Sookkie. Bahkan saat ulang tahunnya pun aku tak sempat berlama-lama dengannya," gumam Jinki. Tangannya membelai rambut halus Eunsook. Tentu ia sangat menyayangi putrinya yang manis ini, buah hatinya dengan _yeoja_ yang paling ia cintai.

"Besok malam Natal, _Oppa_."

"Besok aku tidak bisa pulang cepat, Sayang."

Gweboon mendesah pelan. Ia menatap sang suami dengan pandangan kecewa. "_Oppa_..."

"Aku mengambil cuti dari tanggal 25 sampai tanggal 3. Kita akan berlibur ke Hokkaido," kata Jinki sambil tersenyum.

"Eunsook akan senang," tanggap Gweboon dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Tentu. Ah, Gwe, apa yang diinginkannya untuk hadiah Natal?' tanya Jinki.

"Boneka bunny yang besar," jawab Gweboon. Ia terkikik pelan. "Ia ingin memeluknya saat merindukanmu."

"Aku akan membelinya besok."

"Jangan memberikannya langsung, ia ingin hadiah itu dari Santa Claus."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai baju Santa Claus."

"_Oppa_, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Aku hanya ingin membuat putriku senang."

Gweboon tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya. Ia memeluk Jinki. "Kau ayah yang baik, _Oppa_."

Jinki hanya tersenyum. "Untukmu dan Eunsook. Kajja, kita tidur juga."

"Gendong," pinta Gweboon manja.

Jinki tertawa pelan, lalu menggendong Gweboon ala bridal style ke kamar mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Eunsook. Gweboon menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jinki, tangannya bergelayut manja di leher namja yang beberapa tahun ini telah menjadi nampyeonnya.

Lalu? Yah, menghabiskan malam seperti biasa, tidur sambil berpelukan erat.

* * *

"_Mom_..."

"_Ne_, Sookkie?"

"Apa Santa Claus datang malam ini?"

"_Ne_... Sookkie ingin bertemu?"

Eunsook mengangguk. "_Ne_. Sookkie mau minta sesuatu pada Santa Claus."

"Beritahu _Mommy_, ne?"

"_Shielo... Ini lahasia_."

Gweboon mencubit pipi putri yang amat disayanginya itu. "Sekarang Sookkie suka main rahasia dengan _Mommy_, hm?"

Eunsook tertawa kecil khas anak kecil. "Ne, ini _lahasia _Sookkie."

Gweboon mengecup bibir Eunsook kilat. "Arraeso, besok kalau keinginanmu terkabul, katan pada _Mommy_, ne?" tanya Gweboon.

"Uhm!" Eunsook mengangguk, lalu memeluk leher Gweboon. Gweboon balas memeluk putrinya.

"Sekarang Sookkie tidur, ne?"

"Eeeh? Tapi Sookkie mau nunggu _Dad_..."

"Besok pagi, ne? Besok _Daddy_ tidak bekerja. _Daddy_ sudah janji pada _Mommy_."

"_Daddy_ main dengan Sookkie dan _Mommy_?"

Gweboon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_Ne_, tentu."

Eunsook tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tinggal segaris. Benar-benar mirip dengan Jinki. Duplikat yang sempurna. Ah, pantas saja banyak yang menyayangi Eunsook. _Yeoja_ cilik yang manis, imut, penurut, dan polos. Bahkan teman-teman Jinki dan Gweboon sangat menyayanginya.

"Nah, sekarang, Sookkie tidur, ne, _baby_?"

"Uhm!" Eunsook mengangguk.

Gweboon menggendong bocah mungil itu, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang Eunsook. Eunsook memeluk gulingnya. Gweboon pun menyelimuti _yeoja_ ciliknya itu dengan selimut tebal, mengingat ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Eunsook berbaring miring, dengan wajah menghadap pada sang ibu. Gweboon mencium kening dan pipi chubby Eunsook.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, ne?"

"_Mom_, menyanyilah untukku..."

Gweboon terrsenyum. Ia pun mendendangkan lagu nina bobo untuk putri mungilnya. Lagu nina bobo yang sering dinyanyikan Jinki untuknya semenjak masa mereka berpacaran hingga saat ini, setelah mereka memiliki seorang putri manis yang menggemaskan. Perlahan, kedua kelopak Eunsook pun menutup. Bibir mungilnya mendendangkan dengkuran halus dengan irama teratur. Gweboon tersenyum melihat putrinya telah tidur.

"_Good night, _Sookkie."

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengganggu tidur Eunsook. _Yeoja _mungil itu terbangun dengan kondisi yang masih mengantuk. Tangan mungilnya mengusap matanya. Ia menguap lebar. Lalu, dengan keadaan setengah sadar, ia mengayunkan kakinya turun dari ranjang. Telapak kaki mungilnya menjejak di lantai kamar yang dingin.

_Yeoja_ manis itu pun membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ung? _Nugu_?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bocah.

"Hohoho!"

Eunsook mendongak ke atas. Detik berikutnya, mata mengantuknya berubah menjadi mata yang berbinar senang. Ia tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Santa Claus!" pekiknya senang.

_Namja _tambun berpakaian serba merah di depan Eunsook pun memberikan Eunsook sebuah bingkisan berukuran besar. Eunsook meraihnya dan memeluknya dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia menatap _namja _berukuran besar di hadapannya. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"_Gomawo_," ucapnya.

"Hohoho! Sudah tugasku memberikan hadiah pada anak-anak baik!" kata Santa Claus itu.

Eunsook tersenyum mendengarnya. "Santa _Ahjussi_, Sookkie boleh memohon?" tanya _yeoja_ cilik itu. Jemari-jemari mungilnya memainkan gaun tidur yang dikenakannya.

Santa Claus itu pun berjongkok di depan Eunsook. "Katakan, anak manis."

"Ung… Sookkie ingin… _Daddy_ pulang cepat kalau _bekelja_, supaya Sookkie dan _Mommy_ tidak kesepian," kata Eunsook dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Sangat manis.

Santa Claus itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun berdiri. "Hohohohoho! Akan kukabulkan! Ah, sampai jumpa lagi, Eunsook! Santa Claus harus mengirim banyak hadiah untuk anak-anak!"

Santa Claus itu pun keluar dari kamar Eunsook, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Dengan tergesa, ia berlari menjauh dari kamar itu, lalu menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah rumahnya, sebelum Eunsook mengejarnya dan mendapati bahwa Santa Claus tadi palsu. Hanya penyamaran dari Lee Jinki.

"Kau sangat terburu-buru."

Gweboon terkekeh melihat _nampyeon_nya dalam kostum Santa Claus. Ia terlihat sangat gendut dengan sumpalan di tubuhnya. Belum lagi _wig, _kumis dan jenggot palsu berwarna putih yang menutupi wajah tampan _nampyeon_nya. Beruntung ia sudah mengabadikannya, walaupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aku takut Eunsook menyadarinya," jawab Jinki. "Ia terlihat sangat senang."

Gweboon tersenyum, lalu menghampiri sang _nampyeon_. "Tentu. _Gomawo_, _Oppa_. Kau membuat putri kita bahagia," kata _yeoja_ bermata kucing itu, lalu memeluk Jinki.

"Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Eunsook. Hah, aku menyesal kemarin aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun kami bersama-sama," kata Jinki. "Aku tahu ia lebih senang bila aku datang menemaninya daripada hadiah yang kuberikan."

"Kau harus meluangkan waktumu lagi, _Oppa_. Ayo, _Oppa_, kita minum _wine_," kata Gweboon, lalu menarik tangan Jinki menuju ke ruang makan yang sudah dihiasi dengan _mistletoe_ dan pohon Natal.

"Sudah lama aku tidak minum _wine_ denganmu, Gwe," kata Jinki.

Gweboon tersenyum menggoda pada Jinki. Ia mengedip. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu malam ini."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang kau kenakan di balik _bathrobe_mu itu," balas Jinki.

"_You'll see it soon_."

"_Okay. But, please give me a present first, because I've given our daughter a present_," goda Jinki.

Gweboon terkekeh. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jinki, hendak mencium bibir _namja_ tampan itu.

"Lucu sekali aku menciummu sementara kau masih mengenakan kostum Santa Claus."

* * *

"Aku _halus membelitahu Mommy_ kalau aku _beltemu _Santa Claus!"

Eunsook cilik pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, pergi ke kamar orang tuanya untuk memberitahu Gweboon bahwa ia bertemu dengan Santa Claus. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari bahwa Santa Claus tadi ialah ayahnya sendiri. Dengan wajah yang memancarkan sinar bahagia, ia mengetuk pintu kamar ibundanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ung?"

Eunsook bingung karena sang bunda tidak membukakan pintunya. Tangan mungilnya meraih pegangan pintu, lalu perlahan membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya.

"_Mom?_"

_Yeoja _cilik itu terkejut melihat kamar orang tuanya kosong. Keningnya berkerut, menandakan keheranannya akan hal ini. Kaki mungilnya pun melangkah menjauh dari pintu itu, hendak mencari sang ibu. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Kebetulan ruang makan bisa terlihat dari tempat Eunsook melongokkan kepalanya.

Mata _yeoja_ cilik itu membulat, terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya.

Ibunya. Berciuman. Dengan. Santa. Claus.

_What… the hell._

"Kenapa _Mom belciuman? _Bukannya _Mom cuma _mau dicium Sookkie dan _Daddy_?" tanya Eunsook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoaaaam…" Eunsook menguap lebar. _Yeoja_ cilik itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur dengan boneka _bunny_ besar baru miliknya, tidak memikirkan adegan dewasa yang ia lihat. _Yeah_, mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi saja karena mengantuk. Yakin dengan keputusannya, Eunsook pun kembali ke kamarnya, menutup pintunya, lalu tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

"Sookkie, ayo bangun."

"Ung?"

Eunsook cilik menggeliat. Ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kedua tangan mungilnya pun digunakan untuk mengusap kelopak matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping ranjangnya. Matanya berbinar senang menemukan orang yang telah membangunkannya dari alam mimpinya.

"_Dad_!" pekiknya senang.

Jinki tersenyum melihat respon anaknya terhadap kehadirannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Eunsook lalu digendongnya. Eunsook tertawa gembira karenanya. Ia memeluk leher sang ayah dengan erat. Jinki pun mencium puncak kepala Eunsook dengan gemas. Putrinya memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Sookkie tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanya Jinki.

"_Ne!_" jawab Eunsook bersemangat. Ia menatap paras sang ayah yang dirindukannya itu, lalu tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi _chubby_ Jinki. "Sookkie _lindu Daddy_," ucapnya dengan cara bicara yang menggemaskan.

"_Daddy_ juga rindu Sookkie, _ne_? _Poppo_," balas Jinki.

Eunsook tertawa mendengarnya, lalu mendaratkan bibir mungilnya di bibir tebal Jinki. "Sudah!"

"Sookkie pintar…" puji Jinki.

"_Ne_, Sookkie kan anaknya _Daddy_, jadi _pintal_," jawab Eunsook sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Arraeso_. _Kajja_, kita turun. _Mommy_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan," ajak Jinki. Eunsook mengangguk dengan semangat.

Begitu sepasang ayah dan anak yang mirip itu sampai di lantai bawah, Gweboon sudah menunggu dengan senyuman manis. _Yeoja_ dewasa itu tentu bahagia melihat keakraban _nampyeon_ dan putrinya. _Yeoja_ mana yang tidak bahagia bila memiliki _nampyeon_ yang tulus mencintainya dan putri yang manis? Gweboon benar-benar beruntung bisa menaklukkan Lee Jinki dan melahirkan putri mereka, Lee Eunsook.

"_Mommy_!" seru Eunsook tatkala ia sudah dekat dengan ibundanya. Jinki terkekeh melihat tingkah Eunsook.

"_Dad_ membangunkan Sookkie?" tanya Gweboon pada Eunsook.

"Uhm!" jawab Eunsook sambil mengangguk dengan semangat. "_Mommy, poppo_," pinta Eunsook dengan manja.

Gweboon tersenyum, lalu mencium singkat bibir putrinya. "_Kajja_, kita makan."

Keluarga kecil itu pun lantas pergi ke ruang makan. Jinki mendudukkan putrinya di kursi khusus untuk Eunsook, lalu ia duduk di kursinya, di seberang Eunsook, lalu Gweboon menempati kursi di samping Eunsook. Keluarga kecil itu nampak sangat bahagia pagi hari ini, hari Natal. Jinki menyesap kopinya sembari memperhatikan putri kecilnya, Gweboon menuangkan jus jeruk untuk sang putri, dan Eunsook yang memainkan sendok garpunya.

"_Mommy_, _kemalin _malam, Santa _Ahjussi_ datang ke _kamal_ Sookkie, dan _membelikan_ Sookkie hadiah," cerita Eunsook pada sang ibu.

"Benarkah? Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Gweboon sambil tersenyum manis. Ia duduk di samping Eunsook dan memperhatikan putrinya dengan seksama.

"Boneka _bunny_ yang _besal!_ Sookkie suka!"

Jinki tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia membelikannya untuk Eunsook setelah Gweboon memberitahunya mengenai hadiah yang diinginkan oleh Eunsook. _Namja_ tampan itu tentunya ingin membahagiakan putrinya. Ayah mana yang tidak ingin melihat kebahagiaan anaknya?

"Tapi, _Mom_, semalam, Sookkie _pelgi_ ke _kamal Mommy,_ tapi _Mommy nggak_ ada. _Telus_, Sookkie lihat _Mom_ _belciuman _dengan Santa _Ahjussi_."

"_MWO_?"

Jinki dan Gweboon sontak terkejut mendengar ucapan polos yang meluncur dari bibir Eunsook. Wajah Gweboon merah padam, begitu pula dengan wajah Jinki yang merona merah. Mereka tak tahu bila Eunsook melihat mereka semalam. _Yeoja_ itu terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa Santa Claus yang mendatanginya semalam adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Uhm… Tapi habis itu Sookkie ke _kamal _lagi, Sookkie ngantuk. _Mom_ kenapa cium Santa-_ahjussi_?" tanya Eunsook polos.

"A-Ah… _Mommy_ tidak berciuman, _baby_. Mungkin Sookkie bermimpi? Semalam _Mommy_ menunggu _Daddy_ pulang, kok," jelas Gweboon.

"_Jinjjayo_? Mungkin Sookkie salah lihat, Sookkie kan ngantuk. Apa itu cuma mimpi Sookkie?"

"Mungkin hanya mimpi, Sookkie. _Mommy_mu hanya mau mencium _Daddy_ dan Sookkie," jawab Jinki.

"Uhm…"

"Ah, Sookkie, kau ingin hadiah apa dari _Mommy _dan _Daddy_? Sookkie ingin apa, hm?" tanya Gweboon, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Eunsook tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Gweboon.

"Sookkie mau _dongsaeng_."

"_N-Ne_?" Gweboon dan Jinki terkejut dengan penuturan Eunsook. Mereka tak menyangka Eunsook akan meminta seorang adik. Kedua orang dewasa itu pun bertatapan.

"Ung? _Waeyo_?" tanya Eunsook. "Sookkie mau _dongsaeng_."

Gweboon tersenyum lembut pada putrinya. "_Araesso_, tapi Sookkie harus sabar, _ne_?"

Jinki dan Gweboon tentunya ingin memiliki anak lagi, namun sayangnya, Gweboon belum hamil juga. Gweboon berkeinginan memiliki anak lagi saat usia Eunsook sudah dua tahun, namun sampai sekarang ia belum mengandung.

"Uhm… _Ne, _tapi _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ janji?"

"Janji. Sookkie, apalagi yang kau inginkan selain _dongsaeng_?" tanya Jinki.

"Sookkie mau… _Daddy_ pulang lebih cepat tiap _hali_ dan _belmain _dengan Sookkie," jawab Eunsook.

"_Daddy_ tidak bisa janji, Sookkie, tapi besok kita berlibur, _ne_?"

"Ke mana?" tanya Eunsook penasaran.

"Hokkaido. Bagaimana? Sookkie mau?"

"_Belsama Daddy_ dan _Mommy_?"

"_Ne, _Sookkie."

Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah Eunsook. "Sookkie mau!"

Keluarga kecil itu pun menghabiskan hari Natal itu bersama. Bagi Eunsook, tak ada hadiah yang lebih membahagiakan lagi selain bisa berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya dan bermain dengan mereka.

_THE END_

* * *

A/N: Maaf kalau jelek, alay abal, dan lainnya. Meiko cuma ingin menekankan bahwa kebahagiaan Natal itu bukan sekedar hadiah atau apa, yang penting itu kebersamaan dalam keluarga.

_Merry Christmas for the readers who celebrate it, and Happy New Year to all of you!_

_Mind to review? _

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
